


Tobias

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	Tobias

**The night was clear and starry, the air was cold and inside a Plutarkian Prison Cell, two male prisoners one of which was of ‘special interest’ to the Plutarkians sat chained to the prison walls. While one was sitting back against the wall, the other was laying on his back with his head against the other’s leg,fingers entwined with the others fingers sweating out a high fever that had been refused treatment. The two males,one of whom had a Masters Degree in Lost Languages and the other a small boy were now ‘special prisoners’ of the Stink Fish Plutarkians. It hadn’t been more a week ago that the second smaller light tan male developed a fever that he had long ignored to the point his legs buckled and he blacked out tumbling to the floor where he remained until his cell mate returned.**

**Tracker lays his hand over Hunter's forehead and quickly pulls it away thinking:** _Oh no, he's getting worse and the temperature is getting higher and I haven't got the equipment to treat his fever!_

**Hunter mutters incoherently in his delusional sleep**

**Tracker squeezes Hunter's hand saying:** It's alright bud, I'm still here. I haven't gone anywhere! Just try and rest as much as you can! **(listens as Hunter falls back asleep and thinks) How much longer until someone,ANYONE comes? Hunter needs medical help and I can't give it to him! (Falls into a restless uncomfortable sleep against the brick wall)**

  
**The next morning, the door opens and the two Plutarkian guards come in and pull Tracker and Hunter apart, unlocking the collar from Tracker's neck then jerking Tracker onto his feet and out the door before Hunter could wake and watch in horror as his one source of comfort was dragged out.**

**Guard unlocks Tracker's collar and says:** Get on yer feet and get out that door! The boss has translations he wants you to do! Texts to translate from ancient languages into English.

**Tracker knowing better then to argue, stands up and looks down at Hunter only to be grabbed by the upper arm and dragged out the cell where his usual shock collar was fastened around his neck and was dragged to the library to begin his research.**

**Hunter starts to cough non stop until he'd depleted his stored strength and falls asleep barely able to breathe**

**Several hours go by when a familiar warm hand shook him awake saying:** Hunter? **(Feels as a hand slips beneath his bangs but continues to sleep on despite the voice calling him)** Hunter? C'mon, talk to me son! 

**Hunter finally forces his pale blue eyes open and says:** Dad?

 **Tracker heaves a sigh of relief saying:** Oh thank the stars! I thought I'd lost you! You didn't respond when I shook you!

 **Hunter:** no strength to stay awake.

 **Tracker sits in his usual spot collar free saying:** Just rest your head against my leg and sleep.

 **Hunter faintly says:** No collar t'night?

 **Tracker swallows the lump in his throat and says:** I'm only here for a short time. They're pouring over my research right now and when they want more, they'll come get me and I'll be gone most of the night writing research papers into English. They'll be back for me in a couple of hours until then I'm back here for you.

**Hunter falls back asleep against Tracker's leg.**

**As the hours ticked by,Tracker found himself falling into an uncomfortable sleep that was interrupted by the guards who grabbed him and yanked him onto his feet saying their boss wanted him to do more research and translation.**

**Tracker knowing better then to argue, stands up and looks down at Hunter only to be grabbed by the upper arm and dragged out the cell door slamming it behind him saying rather tiredly:** What no shock collar tonight boys?

 **Guard shoves Tracker forward saying:** Shut yer mouth and get goin to the library! The boss has mountains more texts,scrolls and books for you to translate. You won't be back here for days on end maybe even weeks or months or if you're really unlucky YEARS!

 **Tracker studders:** D-days?! Weeks?! Months?! Years?! **(Thinks to himself)** _Hunter won't survive that long without me here!_ **(Heads towards the library where he heads off to his usual room that had a table and chair with mountains of scrolls,texts and books waiting for him and while the guard snapped the ankle chain around his leg then left he thinks)** _They weren't kidding when they said mountains more research to do! I hope Hunter can hold on for me. I don't know WHEN or IF I'll be back! He just has to be brave for me._ **(Pulls down the first book and begins deciphering the ancient language into Modern English until a scuffle taking place outside caught his attention but went back to reading and deciphering until the locked door opened spilling light from outside into his room)**

 **Digger:** HEY! There ya are! Been lookin all over the place for you! Whoa, what are you doin bro? Goin for the world record of how many books you can read in one sitting?

 **Tracker heaves a tired sigh saying:** No, I've been translating these books, texts, scrolls and documents into modern day English ever since I've been here. (Jingles his right leg saying) No where else to go, not that I can go ANYWHERE as I'm chained to the floor. **(Remembers Hunter and says)** Hunter! Did you get Hunter before me?!

 **Digger:** Yeah he's with the Medic on our ship right now being cared for. He's got a high temperature right now and is battling an infection. He won't be going home any time soon.

 **Tracker remembers his daughter and says:** Oh no! Phoenix! Phoenix is on her own out there! 

**Digger:** I thought they put her in hiding with a family?

 **Tracker:** How the hell should I know?! I've been so worried about Hunter that Phoenix slipped my mind! You don't know where she is do you?!

 **Digger pulls out a list of surrogate families from the inside pocket of his vest and says:** Phoenix, Phoenix, Phoenix, ah here she is!

 **Tracker:** Well?! Where's my girl?

 **Digger:** With Carter and Sapphire.

 **Tracker:** Oh thank the stars she's safe. Now if you wouldn't mind? **(Points down to the chain on his ankle saying)** Would you get this off of me so I can get to my son?

 **Digger:** Yup no prob. **(Aims his lazer directly at the chain on Trackers leg and in one blast shatters the cuff and chain freeing Tracker saying)** Ready to go get your girls?

 **Tracker jumps over the table and says:** Yes!

 **Digger follows Tracker out of the research room saying:** No Missus with you? By the way, where's your littlest girl?

 **Tracker:** Sweet Juniper's here somewhere. Why do you think I'm here other then to be a translator for these texts? They took Juniper somewhere as collateral knowing I wouldn't risk her life to be stupid. Unless YOU found her! Tell me you've found Juniper! **(Suddenly realizes he'd lost track of his little girl and says)** Right now, I hope and pray that she's with Juniper because she wasn't with me and Hunter.

 **Digger:** Probably one of the other teams found her and she might be aboard the ship with Hunter and Austin waiting for you.

 **Tracker:** Now lets go, I've no interest in those books,just let me grab my research papers as they're valuable and we'll be outta here and I can get back to Hunter. (Heads over to a box on the floor and grabs it saying) All of my research from the last year and six months is in this box. Now let's get going!  
  
 **Both Tracker and Digger head off towards the ship that was waiting. Once the door was closed and the ship lifted off, Tracker sat the box down and allowed the eager Historians on board to devour his work then headed to the back to check his son only to find a familiar blonde beside his sick son.**

 **Tracker:** JUNI?!

 **Juniper hears her name and lets go of Hunter's hand to head towards Tracker saying:** Oh man I've missed you!

 **Tracker envelopes Juniper into his strong arms saying:** Tell me they didn't hurt you!

 **Juniper wraps her arms around Tracker and says:** No, not at all. They ignored me for the entire stay. It was like they had no idea what to do with me. How long has Hunter been sick and where is Phoenix?! Matter of fact where is Austin?! She wasn't with me!

 **Tracker:** Oh man I don't know. I lost track of time! As for Phoenix, she's with a safe family right now until we can pick her up again. Austin's not with you?! Oh man, then I don't know WHERE she is!

 **Digger:** Isn't Austin permanently attached to Tobias's lower leg?

 **Tracker:** I never once thought to call my brother and find out if he has Austin! Maybe he has her and is keeping her safe. I just don't have the crystalline energy left in the communicator to call him, my com is completely dead.

Juniper reaches into her jacket pocket and says: Here use mine, it's been turned off so the battery is still fully charged.

 **Tracker takes Juniper's crystalline com from her hand,flipped it open,punched in Tobias's com number and was instantly greeted by a cat as he said:** Get away from that com Monzie! What're you doing playing with it in the first place?! **(Hears his brother shooing the cat away from her com and says)** Hey is Austin with you?! I've ony got Hunter!

_**Tobias:** Yeah I've got Austin. Austin,come talk to daddy._

**_Austin toddles over to Tobias points to the dog's food bowl,flops onto the floor and bursts into tears_ **

**Tracker:** Now what was that over?

_**Tobias:** The dog won't share his dog food with her._

**Tracker:** Eww, Austin no! No eating dog food! You eat people food! Stay out of the dog's food bowl! Juniper, come talk to our daughter

 **Juniper:** What?

 **Tracker:** Dog Food

 **Juniper:** Austin! No! Stay away from Dozer's bowl! You know doggy food isn't for you!

**_Tobias:_ ** _Austin, come say hi to mommy._

**_Austin takes the com from Tobias's hand shakes it all the while gleefully shrieking_ **

**Juniper:** Austin,stop sweetie, you're going to break that if you don't stop shaking it.

_**Tobias:** That old thing?! I'm lucky it works period. I've had it since I was Austin's age and it has been dropped on the floor,fixed, upgraded,dropped in water, dropped in the snow and in boiling hot water so many times over it's a wonder it's still working. Heck I've lost it in the time tunnel so many times over it's not funny, heck I even lost it in the stables and it got stomped on by Thunder but it still worked._

**Juniper:** How old IS that thing?

_**Tobias:** I don't know. It's a hand me down. It belonged to Demios before I ever got my mitts on it and it was passed down the line until it hit my hands. It's supposed to be more of a child tracker then a communicator._

**Juniper:** Child tracker?

_**Tobias:** Ever loose your kids other then Austin?_

Juniper: Yes

 **Tobias:** How did you find them?

Juniper: You have to be kidding me! That piece of junk Phoenix toted around is how I found her at Austin's age?!

_**Tobias:** Yes, I told you time and again, father had it made so he could find us as kids. The palace IS huge and there a millions of places we could hide and not enough time to find us. Why would he waste his time searching every nook and cranny when he could easily hone in on a strong signal from a 'play toy' and round everyone up for dinner. That danged bell got tossed out when I was two, he literally THREW it out the window much to the horror of Mulberry! 'Oh but your Majesty, how will the children know when it's time for meals to be eaten?' 'when I say TIME TO EAT that's how or when their stomachs rumble and they see the table being set, they go wash up and come back to the table. They're not cattle to be rounded up by a bell.' By the way, there's news from here about our sister._

**Tracker feels hope welling up deep in his heart and says:** What?!

_**Tobias:** She's come home for the first time since we were kids._

**Tracker sits on the seat behind him and says:** She-she's home?!

_**Tobias nods and says:** Archer brought her home after her fever started displaying signs of being power overload. Right now, she's with you-know-who who doesn't KNOW I'm not studying._

**Tracker in shock:** I-I can't believe she's returned home! All our efforts to find and bring her back as a child were blockaded! We had no luck in finding her anywhere in any time stream. Where was she found?!

_**Tobias:** Eight thousand years from now in a place called Chicago, in bed with a magic fever after the poor excuse for a star crystal's life ended._

**Tracker:** She had the Golden Star Crystal?! What crystal does she have now?!

_**Tobias:** Me,Dominic ,Blade and Starlight are all Dragon Crystal Carriers now. Starlight and I were born under the Dragon Constellation sixteen years ago,Connor eighteen years ago and Blade seventeen years ago. I have the Water and Healing Dragon Crystals,Blade has the Black Dragon Crystal, Dominic the Hunter Green Dragon Crystal and Starlight has the Rainbow Dragon Crystal seeing as how Dragon would have given her his crystal from leader to leader, however the last battle he was in his crystal shattered and he lost all dominance over the dragons he'd commanded for many years. Now Starlight commands them with no problems. **(Hears a rather angry Irish accented voice calling his name and flinches)**_

**Tracker:** I hear Dominic's not happy with you! Are you supposed to be somewhere you're not?!

_**Tobias flushes and says:** heheh yeah right now grade twelve advanced math._

_**Connor coming closer hollers:** TOBIAS! TIS NO USE HIDIN ON ME LAD! YA DIDN'T SHOW ON TIME FOR CLASS T'DAY! YER LATE NOW LET'S GET GOIN NOW! BEFORE ANTHONY COMES LOOKIN FER YA LAD! _

**Tracker:** Look put me in touch with either Mother or Father and get your tail end to school buster! Get goin! Last thing you need is _Connor_ dragging you to school by your ear! Mother can look after Austin until your done school for the day! **(Sees Austin run to the door to his mother who opened it and says)** Let me talk to mother and get your ass end to school right now! Be thankful I'm here and not there or you'd really be in trouble!

_**Arianna:** Tobias! Why are you not on your way to school young man?! Connors's hunting for you right now! Get your bag and get going!_

_**Connor stops outside the Nursery and says:** AHAH! There you are! Excuse me majesty!_

_**Arianna steps aside with Austin saying:** Of course dear. Austin move out of uncle Dominic's way dear. That's a girl._

_**Connor storms into the Nursery and grabs Tobias's school bag then grabs Tobias by the top of his right ear saying:** Let's go! We're late enough as it is! **(Pulls Tobias along behind him out the door and down the hall towards the school building)**_

_**Tobias gives his crystalline come to his mother saying:** Owowowowow!_

_**Connor** : I'll let go when we're at our desks in math class! Thought ya'd skip out on the important math exam t'day did ya lad?!_

_**Tobias:** Mariah's late arriving, someone had to stay with Austin until someone came! OW my ear!_


End file.
